


Rose and the Unrelenting Peni'

by Albinoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albinoon/pseuds/Albinoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicks everywhere, Rose had decided to grab onto the biggest one she could find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and the Unrelenting Peni'

Dicks everywhere, Rose had decided to grab onto the biggest one she could find. She promptly began to suck lightly on the tip, feeling the shudder coming from the, supposedly, floating penis, she took this as an invitation to engorge the entire length. She flinched, but only slightly, as someone pushed her legs apart, forcing their member into her throbbing cha-cha.  
Another man had decided they couldn't wait for her vagina to be free, so they spread her butt-cheeks, and forced their, surprisingly big, shaft in her butt. She had let out a moan as the cock in her mouth ejaculated. Soon after the two members in her lower holes climaxed, almost at the same time, surprisingly.  
Having had her fill, Rose started to get up. But the men weren't done; They forced her down, and more baby-makers quickly filled all of her holes. Much to her surprise, another fellow had found a way to put his rod in her booty, along with the one previous. She moaned out in both pain and pleasure, having never felt anything like it before. She, of course, had orgasmed shortly after the second wing-wang in her bootyhole. But the group would still not let up.  
Tears streamed down her face, and no longer being able to move, the dicks seemed to move on their own. The amount of pleasure was incredible, she’d never felt anything like it before. After the current anacondas had orgasmed, she’d figured ‘ how many more can there be? not a lot probably’ But she was wrong. She pleaded out for a rest, whenever a one-eyed-willy wasn't in her mouth, that is. Rose had expected them not to let up, but they had. One by one, after they orgasmed, they left, until there was no more.  
Rose was left there, now wishing she had something to fill her empty holes. With nothing but her fingers, she began trying to work at her, now empty, cooch. But her fingers were nothing compared to an actual penis. Oh, how she yearned for something, other than her fingers, to put in her snatch.  
But she never did, and so she was left there, with lust in her eyes and fingers in her vagina. Helpless, she gave up. And so began the journey of finding the biggest tally whacker she could find.


End file.
